Talk:Prometheus Squad
So, in a way, Sindri likes little children. Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 21:53, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, not exactly. This takes place after the reaper wars. This means Gwen is actually over 20 years old. In her mind she remains a child cause she lost her childhood while in a coma and she's now making up for it. Cookiegobbler 22:00, April 15, 2012 (UTC) So Gwen is near her 30's? Dantanius 00:56, April 16, 2012 (UTC) That seems so distracting and inconvenient. Not to say how unrealistic. But oh well, It's not over the top.--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 01:31, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Notes Okay, some notes: *Auriga is a constellation. Alliance frigates are always named for the sites of historic battles. Maybe you want to change the name to Auray, or Aura? Or make the ship a commercial vehicle (which would bear the prefix MSV rather than SSV.) *Could we please not make up names for human characters out of thin air? "Archaon Thrax" sound way too alien. Maybe we could christen him "Arkady Trask"? *This whole "child-in-a-woman's-body" body thing you've got with Gwen is becoming distracting. You need to downplay it rather than draw attention to it. It's a decent article, but it needs work. Let me know if you need any help. -- Gnostic 17:27, April 29, 2012 (UTC) *I haven't really thought of the history behind Auriga, but can it be named after constellations which had historic battles or space battles? Or what if it wasn't an Alliance frigate in the beginning, but got promoted to one, would it retain it's original name or would there be a namechange? *Well actually, the H and the A in his name are silent and the C is a hard C, so it's pronounced "Arkon". My plan has always been to name Gwen's scientist "Arkon", but I wanted it to be spelled weirdly, so people would pronounce it weirdly and it would, at times, annoy the hell out of him. xD : On the novel I'm working on at the moment (well, it's not really a novel, more of a screenplay like my other work has been), I don't want to spoil anything for those who follow my articles, but Archaon gets stricken by an illness similar to Alzheimer's and the one thing he doesn't want to forget is his name, cause he's quite fond of it. *I emphasize on that part of Gwen mainly cause it's the major personality feature of hers. If people didn't see her page and went directly to the Prometheus page, they'd never know unless they go to her page aswel. I'd rather have people who visit my articles to get as much information as possible so that, if they include Gwen in one of their fan novels, they have a generalised idea of how Gwen would react and think. : Cookiegobbler 03:57, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :: The constellation that we call "Auriga" comprises at least six whole star systems. That's too large an area for a battle. And anyway, human history already has hundreds of real, historic battles, only a few of which have been appropriated by the canon. Just pick one of those real battles and stop trying to steal from Ridley Scott. -- Gnostic 04:36, April 30, 2012 (UTC) When a civilian ship is refit for military service, it can keep it's old name (see HMCS Canada on wikipedia for one example). Actually, if you're willing, I'd like to borrow Prometheus Squad sometime in the future for a short story idea once the N7 Special Ops page is expanded a bit. One of their supply depots is hit by Reaper husks, and your ship helps evacuate people and much-needed guns. On Diomedes' personality, I think it's an interesting reason for her to act in a unique way, but it's her personality that determines her behavior, not the transplant. That Damn Sniper, sniping. 04:41, April 30, 2012 (UTC) : I'm sorry, Gnostic, I don't think I understand. What did I steal? *Auriga? Came from a 1945 Brittish submarine when I was googling historical events in an attempt to find a name. It's also a constellation (as you said), the name of Roman slave Chauffeurs, the name of a statue in Delphi, the name of a starship in Alien Resurrection (which was made by Jean-Pierre Jeunet), the name of a Protoss tribe in Starcraft and the name of a software company. *Prometheus? Came from the 11th episode of season 6 of Stargate SG-1. It's also the name of a community site for Battlestar Galactica, an editoring building in Amsterdam, a project by NASA in 2003, a wiki page for ecological and environmental plant physiology protocols, methods and explanations, a class of starships in Star Trek and also the name of a Titan and a moon in Greek mythology. : and a lot of other people use those names as well, I've seen people use them as nicknames, I've seen them in novel on other Fan Wiki sites. If all those people can use those names so losely, then why is it so that if I use them it's concidered stealing? : What if we use Ahalosniper's idea. Let's say Gwen purchased the ship from the used ships dealer in the Citadel. It was cheap and in pretty bad shape, Archaon and a team of scientists and engineers patched it up and made it fit for military service. : However, we do not know if Alliance command would enforce a name change or if the ship would even get the "SSV" prefix. : If the name bothers you that much, we can search for other names. What about Aurora? : It's just... I want the names to be cool, no one's going to want to read the history of a ship that has a dull name. : P.S.: Ahalosniper, you are more then welcome to use Prometheus in your novel. If you hesitate on one of the squad's personalities or how they would react, I could help. Just don't get them killed. Badly hurt, ok, but if one of them dies I would QQ myself to sleep every night from then forward. : Cookiegobbler 15:36, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :: The issue is not that dozens of others have used the name Auriga. The issue is that you want to use the name because it's "cool", even though it doesn't fit with the standard Alliance naming scheme for frigates, and are trying to come up with a ridiculous explanation for why the frigate doesn't conform to the naming scheme. :: How about SSV Aura, named for the Battle of Aura from Irish history? Or SSV Auray, named for a battle from the Hundred Years' War? -- Gnostic 22:58, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, and fear not, I'm not in the habit of killing other people's characters without permission. If I might weigh in on the ship name, I think the SSV prefix would be required while it's in service to the Alliance as it is with most modern Navies, though I really don't see a problem with calling it the Auriga. Heck, once (or if) you create an article for the ship, you could say it was named for a battle over a colonial city named Auriga, against batarians or other raiders. That would satisfy canon policies, right? That Damn Sniper, sniping. 02:52, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :No, that would not satisfy the canon requirements. All it would do is create a loophole to be exploited by every lazy-ass cretin who can't be bothered to learn a bit of military history. Surely, among all the hundreds of battles throughout human history, there would be one that would satisfy CG's requirements for "coolness"? -- Gnostic 03:51, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I think I found one. "Aegina". It was a small island near Greece which was sieged during The Lelantine Wars of 750 B.C. and during The Messenian War of 459 B.C. (Pre-Peloponnesian War). ::Cookiegobbler 15:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Continuing topics on the Aegina, it should probably be one of the SR1 Normandy-class Frigates, not an SR2. The Cerberus Normandy-SR2 was captured by the Alliance six months before the Reaper invasion, and barely had it rebuilt in time. Any other ship based on its design would have been incomplete or just a blueprint at that time. SR1 Normandy-class ships, however, were already operating with various improvements based on data from the original prototype. That Damn Sniper 23:30, June 30, 2012 (UTC)